The Land of Light & Love
by DarkSunset
Summary: Kind of like Rummplestitskin meets Lord of The Rings... It is a lot more interesting than it sounds...


The Land Of Light & Love  
  
Once Upon A Time... In a land with no sun and no stars, and only the moon to light the darkness, there lived a man named Kilouv, well he was once a man. Long ago, Kilouv invaded Marfont, the land of light and love, and with his dark magic, he took over as king. His creatures, savage man- eating hyenas, were now wondering the streets and attacking anyone and anything in their paths. Slowly and violently, the inhabitants of Marfont died. Soon enough, all the people of Marfont were dead, except for those that fled, and the creatures passed because of hunger. But Kilouv lived on as the immortal king of a barren wasteland. Kilouv became less of a man, and more like a monster. Alone in his palace, years and years passed, and he lived with great strength. One day, Kilouv sat in his chamber when he heard a knocking at the door. At first he ignored it, thinking he was finally going crazy after all of these years being alone, but again the knocking came. Quickly, Kilouv jumped to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it slightly, and outside stood a woman. This was not just any woman, but a beautiful woman with pail skin, eyes the color of the ocean, and an angelic glow. She held her lantern up and the looked Kilouv dead in the eye, as if she was fearless, and said, "Sir, what has happened to the land of light and love? I come looking for my father." "Light? Love?" Asked Kilouv, "I've never heard of such nonsense. This is Marfont, the land of the gray." Kilouv tried to shut the door, but the woman grabbed it and pulled it open. "Marfont you say? That is my homeland, and it is the land of light and love. What has come to pass?" She asked with a sad fury in her face. Kilouv turned his back on her as he said "I have come to pass." He continued to walk quickly down the lightly torch lit hall. The woman looked at him in disbelief, and ran down the long hall after him. Finally, she found him in his chamber. "I demand an explanation of the word that you just spoke to me!" "Demand?" Screeched Kilouv, "Who are you to demand anything from me, the King of the land of the gray? You are but a weak and feeble woman! Your place is in the kitchen, not the chamber, rid me of your sight peasant." "A weak and feeble woman? A peasant am I?" The woman threw off her cloak to reveal and beautiful sleeveless dress the color of her eyes. "I am Arsinia Anela'ar, the Princess of Marfont!" Kilouv looked at her curiously, "You are no princess!" He yelled. "You are a mind controller, a deception artist, and a liar!" Suddenly, the woman's glow grew brighter with her anger, and she reached to her arm where she pulled off a bracelet. The bracelet magically turned into a crown of silver and blue. Kilouv reached for his magic staff, and spoke the words, "Serpentine Attackius!" And a giant snake flew from his staff. "Can you not fight your battles alone?" Screamed the princess. The snake slowly slithered closer to the princess. But before Kilouv knew it, Arsinia dashed down the hall. From a suit of armor, she grabbed a battle- axe. "You will not escape!" Screamed Kilouv, as the doors to the palace halls slammed shut. Seeing this, Arsinia dashed down a small passage, and didn't look back. * * * * * "Where has she gone?" Whispered Kilouv to himself. He had been searching for hours, and Arsinia had appeared no where. Finally he reached the 6th and final floor in the palace. He turned down the second hallway and heard a clatter of armor coming from the dead end. Kilouv ran to the end where he heard the clatter coming from inside of a closet. He opened the door to find the snake pinned to the wall by an axe, and his tail still convulsing. "Damn this woman!" He screamed as he turned around. Back at the end of the hall, Kilouv looked both ways for the Princess, and again he heard the clatter of armor from behind him. The moment he turned around, he saw Arsinia. She held a sword in one had and a crossbow in the other. She swung the sword, and it stuck into Kilouv's leg and he fell to the ground. Arsinia stood over him, with a foot on his chest to keep him down, and pointed the crossbow at his head. "Speak now." Said the Princess in a mystical, yet very scary voice, "Or into the shadow you shall go. Tell me your evil doings, and your life I will spare." Kilouv took a shallow breath; "you shall parish, not I, for you know not how to kill a god!" "You are no god; you are but a demon." "Your people are gone!" said Kilouv evilly. "My people are gone, as shall you be!" Said the Princess angrily as she shot the arrow into the evil sorcerer's throat. A fountain of glowing black light shot from his eye sockets and his mouth, and he screamed in agony. Kilouv's body disintegrated, and his soul fell into the shadow. Arsinia walked out onto the nearest balcony, and looked out over the dark, dead lands. Softly, the princess spoke "Lumos Solar," and the land was lighted. Dead trees and shrubs, bones of animals gone extinct, and fossils of homes destroyed were revealed to the Princess. A tear ran down her check, and it hit the soil. Suddenly, a beautiful green fern with flowers the color of the princess' eyes grew throughout the land. Marfont again became the land of light and love. Queen Arsinia and her people lived on for all eternity in happiness.  
  
The End 


End file.
